Camden Chronicles
by buffy-hu
Summary: Just my imagination playing with the Characters in the future!
1. Author's note and Characters

Matt(42) and Shana Camden(40)  
Rachel Camden(18) - mother Sarah Camden died when she was 4 and gave birth to her brother Steve Camden(14) - mother Sarah Camden died when he was born Dana Mitchell(16) - father David Mitchell divorced from her mother when Dana was 2 Kelly Camden(12) - the first child of Matt and Shana she was born 6 month after their marriage Brad Camden(10)  
Polly Camden(6)  
Mary(40) and Wilson West(42)  
Billy West(26) - his mother died when he was born Charles Rivera(18) - his father left him and her mother when he was 4 Laura West(14)  
Kate West(14)  
Todd West(11)  
Lucy(39) and Andrew Nayloss(41)  
Helene Nayloss(23) - her parents devorced after his father found out that her mother cheated him all the years. She was happy to come to the States when she was 12.  
Jennifer Kinkirk(17) - father Kevin Kinkirk was killed in a bank robbery when she was 5 Kenneth (Kenny) Kinkirk(14) - was 2 when Kevin died.  
Andrew Patrick Nayloss(10)  
Peter Sonny Nayloss(10)  
Amanda Nayloss(5)  
Bonnie Summer - will born in 3 months Simon(35) and Carla(30) Camden Suzie Camden(9)  
Owen Camden(6)  
Ruthie Camden(31) Jordan Gerrit(40)  
Vanessa and Rain Gerrit(19)  
Cal and Mark - will born in 7 months Sam Camden(23) Gina Harris(19)  
Kata(2 months)  
David Camden(23)  
Violett Xenia Stanford(8months) - her mother left to be a famous singer in NYC Annie(68) and Eric Camden(70)  
They are happy grandparents of 16 and 9 'adopted' grandchildren and adoptive parents of:  
Maya Stevens(23)  
Joanna and Diana Stevens(18)  
Clark Davies(16)  
Jake Davies(14)  
Parents of the Stevens kids were friends of Eric and Annie from the college in NYC and they died in a car accident 10 years ago. Clark and Jake were orphans and Eric met them when he was visiting Chandler in Florida, Miami and trying to ask him to come back to GlenOak and take over the church, since Lucy became a full-time mother.  
Chandler said okay and he moved back to GlenOak with family.

Chandler(45) and Jess Hampton(42)  
Jeffrey Hampton(24)-Olga Hampton(20)  
Penny Hampton(14)  
Sidney Hampton(11)  
Maggie Hampton(20)-adopted at the age of 7 


	2. The cermon' Introducing

Sarah smiled at her son in her arms.   
"Call him Steve!"she said and looked into the eyes of her husband. Matt Camden had tears in his eyes. The doctor just told him that during the birth Sarah's belly was injured in a way that will kill her in short. She asked to see her family for the last time. Matt held Rachel in his arms and looked down at his wife. She was still that beautifull when he first saw her in the clinic in GlenOak.   
"Rachel, be a good big sister to your brother!"Sarah said handing her son to the nurse and held for Rachel.   
"And be a good daughter to your father!"she added holding her for a kiss. Rachel looked at her mother and began to cry silent but her tears were falling from her eyes like in thunder.   
"Don't cry please!"Sarah said. And Rachel decided to do what her mother wanted, she never cried again. 

Rachel woke up and looked around. She dreamed again of her mother. And how she was dying.   
"Rache! Wake up! It's sunday and we are going to church to grandpa!"Polly opened the door and jumped on her bed.   
"To church?"Rachel looked at her little sister.   
"Yes, grandpa is having a special ceremone!"   
"Cermon! Okay, I'll be ready in five minutes."she said pulling her youngest sister out of her room.   
"She is annoyed!"Dana said sitting in the kitchen talking to her mother."She hated that we don't go to the rabbit's."   
"Dana, stop it!"Matt appeared in the kitchen door."You are old enough to respect your sister's religion and her grandfather."   
"Sorry, Matt!"Dana murmed.   
"Brad, you should be dressed by now!"Shana said watching her son walking into the kitchen.   
"I don't wanna go!"he said.   
"Come on!"Rachel said appearing behind him."I'll help you to get dressed!"   
"No, I am old enough to get dressed alone!"he said running back to her room.   
Steve had to jump to the side not to bump against his brother.   
"Where is Kelly?"Matt asked holding for his cup of coffee.   
"She is taking a shower"Polly said jumpin all around the kitchen.   
"I'll go!"Shana smiled and headed to the bathroom.   
"Kelly, dear! Are you ready?"she asked knocking on the door.   
"Mom could you come in?"a weak voice asked from inside.   
"What's wrong?"Shana closed the door behind herself. Kelly was sitting on the toilette and looking at her mother scared.   
"I think, I have my me...mens.."   
"Menstruation"Shana smiled."We have talked about it, my dear! You don't have to be affraid of it!"   
"I just have...I don't know what to do..and..?"   
"I'll show you!"Shana said.   
"Is everything okay, inside there?"Matt knocked on the door.   
"Don't tell him please!"Kelly whispered.   
"Yes, we'll be right there!"Shana called to Matt.   
"I'll tell him, you know we don't have any secrets!"she turned back to her daughter.

Some minutes later they appeared again. Kelly was smiling proud and Matt looked at Shana questioning.   
"I'll tell you later!"she said.   
"Is everyone ready?"she asked looking at the children.   
"Yes, we are!"Rachel said.

Mary turned into the parking place near the church.   
"I'm happy you came too, Billy! My Dad is having a special cermon today and it means so much for him that everyone will be there!"   
"You know I like him like my grandfather, and I am happy to come!"Billy smiled and opened the door for his stepmother. Then he turned to the backseats and helped her sisters out.   
"Is Todd coming with Charles?"he asked the twins.   
"Yes, they will be right here!"Kate said. She was beautifull and she knew that. Every boy at school was crazy for her. Except the one she loved. But it is typical, she says always.

"Hello Everyone!"Lucy smiled at the coming family.   
"Aunt Lucy, you seem like you are having twins again!"Laura said and went to hug her.   
"No, way! There is only one twin in each family, you remember!"Wilson smiled at her sister in-law.   
"I hope you're right!"Andrew smiled and gave him his hand.   
"The kids are already inside! It seems that we soon will need our own church! The half of the people here is part of the family!"Jennifer stood next to her mother.

Simon and Carla were on the way to church too.   
"I wonder what my dad is going to say! He just got back from Miami!"   
"You know, that he wants to go to rent and give over the church!"Carla smiled at him.   
"Yes, but Lucy is staying home!"   
"Maybe he wants to introduce the knew pastor!"   
"Can be!"   
"What does it mean that grandpa is going to rent, is he going to die?"Owen asked.   
"No, he is just going to stay at home and let someone else do his work at the church!"Suzie corrected her little brother.   
"I don't think Dad could just stay at home!"Simon said.

Sam turned to the street of the church.   
"I can't see any parking place. You should get out of the car and I'll drive around until I find one!"   
Gina his wife took the little Kata from the baby seat. Kata was only two months. Meanwhile David got out of the car with his 8 month old daughter Violett, called Vio.   
"I'll be back soon!"Sam said short kissing his wife and turning back where he came from.   
"Sasa!"Vio waved after him.   
"Sasa is coming back!"David said. Sasa was the first and only word she told. David was kind of jealous becaus his daughter's first word wasn't dad. She called first for her uncle, she loved a lot.   
Maya was sitting in the first row with her little twin sisters and two strange boys. Everyone thought they would be the dates of the twins.

After everyone arrived Eric stood up to talk to the people.   
"I am staying her the last time!"he said."I was her almost all of my life almost 50 years. I had lot of lovely and sad memories about the work here, with all of you. Now I step back and let someone take over the job I trust and love."he smiled behind himself but noone could see the man he was looking at."You know him, he was here about 20 years ago then he found a job somewhere else. But before I would stepp aside and let him talk to you I have to tell you I loved every minute I spent with you and I hope you feel the same. Everyone knows my family and that all of my childer moved out and have their own family. I don't see them as much I would like but they are still with me. You all know the people who joined our family. Not only my brother- and sister in laws, but my adopted children and friends like Robbie Palmer, who I believed is able to change and he did it. He lives now in Florida with his family. And there is Martin too, who is still living in our neighbourhood and visiting us often. Maya, Joanna and Diana Stevens, who sadly lost their parents found a new family in my house. So I hope will do my newest sons, Clark and Jake Davies. Please boys, say hello to the people!"he said.   
A blonde and a brown boy stood up smiling shy at all the people around them."I met them in Florida on my last trip, where I had a mission and where I met Robbie and his newborn son, his third one, Eric Daniel Palmer. Now I have said enough, it seems I am trying to talk as much as I can since I want to say everything in my last speech. But it's time to move on and let the man come here and talk to you, who will be your new pastor on the way to Jesus' heart. Please welcome back here, Reverend Chandler Hampton!"   
Eric said and stepped aside to let him come to his place.   
"Thank you, Eric! I have wonderfull memories about the time I spent here, and when Eric asked me to come back I was glad to do it!"

_What do you think? Please review!!!_


	3. News' Happy or not

Ruthie just stood in front of her sisters door.   
"We should go inside!"Jordan said.   
"I know, I am just.."   
"Hey, I am here for you!"   
"I know, just..I was always the clever one and never made stupid things like this..."   
"Isn't it too late to regret that? About 3 month..?"He smiled down at her."You shouldn't have fear of them, I am the one who should be affraid of their reaction..."   
"I won't let them hurt you!"Ruthie said kissing him. She let him go just in time, when Lucy opened the door.   
"Ruthie, we thought you won't come!"she looked at the man standing next to her sister.   
"Jordan?"she asked surprised."What are you doing here?"   
Lucy somehow had a bad feeling to say that."Excuse me, just come in, you are welcome in our house!"she smiled and stepped aside while the two walked inside the house.   
Ruthie headed to the living room of the Nayloss' and stopped in the opened door. Everyone was there. Her whole family. Parents, sisters, brothers, sisters- and brother-in-laws, nieces cousine's, friends of the family.   
"Hello, Ruthie!"everyone greeted her.   
"Look, who has come with her!"Lucy appeared with Jordan.   
"Jordan!"Mary looked at him surprised.   
"Well, I...We have to tell you something!"Ruthie started.   
Eric froze at this words. We... just like Mary said that when she appeared with Carlos long ago. His little princess grew up and has someone. Is she married? Like Mary was then.   
"What do you mean with WE?"Annie asked near to loosing her nerves.   
"Just sit down, everyone who has place!"Ruthie tried to joke.   
Ruthie looked up at Jordan. He smiled down at her and held her shoulders.   
"We are expecting to have a baby in 7 month!"she said."And we are going to marry soon!"she added knowing that's what her parents wanted to hear.   
"Of course you will!"Eric started but this time Annie was calmed.   
"Eric!"she said. 

None was able to react different to that news. Everyone just stood there and starred at the couple. Jordan about 9 years elder than Ruthie.   
"Don't just stay in the door!"Lucy found her voice."Sit down!"she said. But she was only able to do that, nothing more. No smile, no hugs, no congrats..

Ruthie was in the kitchen with Lucy about half an hour later.   
"Say something!"Ruthie said.   
"I can't! I mean I am happy for you to find someone, but Jordan?"   
"He is a great guy you know it! And he is a grat father! He has twins, they are 19 and they are great girls. They didn't liked me first, but they saw that we love each other. And now they are happy to have a little brother or sister soon."   
"19?"Lucy starred at her sister.

Eric stood next to Jordan and thought about what to say to him. He had several thoughts, like I'll kill you or, how did you imagine that doing that to my daughter. But he couldn't.   
Annie stepped to them.   
"Jordan! We need to talk!"she said.   
"Of course, Mrs. Camden!"he nodded awaiting the worst.   
"You can call me Annie, I guess!"she halfsmiled, but it was more than Jordan would expect. They walked into Lucy's office to be alone for a while.   
"I want to know.."Annie paused."Do you love my daughter or you just want to marry her because she is pregnant?"   
Jordan starred at his future mother-in-law.   
"I have to say I was never expecting our relationship going this far. But i do love Ruthie. First i was amazed how smart she was. We met in the college when I waited for Vanessa, one of my daughters. we began to talk and it ended in..."   
Annie watched him shocked."Don't tell me, you brought her in bed on the first date?"   
Jordan shook his head."No, it ended in a restaurant where we talked about different stuff, like being alone and being happy with that. It started like a friendship a good friendship. But within a month it changed. I realized that I was waiting to see her, so I went to pick up my daughter everyday, just to see Ruthie. I not only waited I was addicted to our meetings. If i ddin't saw her one day I began to worry about stupid things like, have I said something wrong to her, or was something happening to her, and such things."   
Annie sighed.   
"You must know I don't like you to be with my youngest daughter. You are more than 5 years elder..."   
"9 exactly"Jordan nodded."But it doesn't matter 'cause I love her. Not only because she is beautifull. The most women I met were beautifull but nothing special, she was always smart and inteligent. That is what makes her that important for me!"   
"If she won't be pregnant, would you marry her?"   
"Someday yes. I know you won't like if i would marry her after 4 months..."   
"Maybe after a year or more..."Annie said."Well, if you really love her as much I expect I have nothing against you. But don't forget. We are a big family. Everyone takes care for the other. If you would hurt her...You must count on a big revenge!"she smiled.   
"I'll remember that"Jordan smiled back.

* * *

_Okay, you wanted to know what's with Ruthie..That's it! Sorry but I have too much characters I can't include all of them in every chapter, but I hope you'll like it! Please review, and let me know what you think!!!_


	4. Love or family' What to do?

Helene was sitting in the garden. She needed to be alone.  
"Helene!" she heard his voice behind herself. She didn't need to turn back she saw his face all day and night she didn't need to look at him. "We need to talk!"  
"Don't you see there was enough surprises today?" she asked still refusing to turn to him.  
"We don't have to tell them, WE need to talk!"  
"There is no WE..." she said.  
"Don't say that!" he sat down next to her so she couldn't refuse to see him. It hurt her more than she could stand.  
"Billy, why are you doing that to me?" she asked him with tears in her eyes. Billy West looked into her eyes questioning.  
"What? I love you and YOU don't wanna be with me! Why are YOU doing that to me?" he held her hands.  
"You are practical my cousin..."  
"No, I am not! And you know that! I have no Camden blood in me and so you do! So what is your problem?"  
"Our family! We are one family, we have the same cousins and uncles and aunts..."  
"Are you afraid what they would say about US? I don't care and you shouldn't care too!"  
"But they mean so much for me! You don't know how it is when your family is cold. I know. My mother never loved me, and my father was always sad because he had to leave Lucy and marry my mother... When I came to the States and Lucy and Dad married it was like heaven to me! Everyone was nice and they really loved me...! I don't want to do anything that could ruin that heaven! "  
"But how do you know that they won't like us together? I think they would be happy for us being happy!"  
"But the family won't be the same too! Your father, my uncle would be maybe my father-in-law too, and my cousin my brother-in-law and...I don't want to change anything in that family!"  
"You shouldn't be afraid of changes...Changes can be good too!"  
"But they can be horrible too!" Helene stood up. "You know how I feel for you, but I can't risk what I have know. "She went inside and put on a smile so the others won't see that she cried inside.

--------

_What do you think? Sorry for the delay, I had some net problems...._


End file.
